


Loki's New Clothes

by RiverKaze



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Leather Trousers, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Loki in leather pants makes Thor uncomfortable?





	Loki's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get, Kyra, when you only tell me to write you something with Loki and leather pants!!

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the view. The new pants that he had gotten off earth were quite unique in the way they sat on his frame. The material was tight but flexible and hugged him in all the right ways, if he did say so himself. 

A knock on his door interrupted him from his musings and he turned to Thor as the thunder god made his way over. Thor was never one for closed door, unfortunately, but at least this time Loki was properly clothed, or well he had pants on.

“Brother,” Loki said, turning fully toward Thor and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Thor seemed lost as he inspected the odd pants Loki was wearing, Thor then looked up to his face. “What are those?” He asked quizzically, waving his hand in the direction of Loki’s legs.

“Leather pants, dear brother,” Loki said as he turned his head to look back at the mirror. He was getting quite a nice view from the new angle. 

Thor chocked as he looked over Loki’s shoulder to what his brother was looking at. Thor flushed slightly and cleared his throat, he needed to think of something to say. Of course, it wasn’t odd for his brother to try new things and really it shouldn’t have surprised him but today his brother’s new clothing seemed especially tight.

“They are quite form fitting,” Thor tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke but the smirk he could see on Loki’s face in the mirror told him he was failing. “Are they comfortable?”

Loki ran his hands down his leather clad thighs, the feeling of the fabric smooth under his hands. He felt along the seam line, coming back to the waist of the pants before moving to examine the back pockets. He could feel his hands though the leather and found it amusing that not even half of his hands could fit in the small pockets. He wasn’t quite sure what they were for other than giving yourself a little grope.

Loki turned back to look at Thor, whose face was strained, “Very.” Loki said, as he kept hands on his behind, he then moved them further down so that he was cupping his own arse. He would definitely be experimenting with these pants later on if something as simple as that felt so good.

“I, well,” Thor stuttered and moved to leave, Loki tried to keep from smirking as he watched Thor’s retreating back, Thor made it to the door before quickly saying, “I’ll, ah, leave you to it then brother.” And left, shutting the door hard on his way out.

Loki could only keep it in for a few minutes more before cracking, he doubled over with his laughter and swore to himself that he’d find some more ways to discreetly torture Thor. He had never realised until then what something as simple as earth clothing could do to Thor and he was going to explore that thoroughly. This was going to be fun.


End file.
